Tasting My Tears
by Novelist Pup
Summary: Sometimes, pain can be avoided, but the aftermath can't. Uchihacest


**Tasting My Tears**

I decided to write more Uchihacest after all that wonderful encouragement for Paper Heart. I really am shameless, aren't I? Well, I am a bit unnerved because every time I write humorous and enthusiastic, I get a type of feedback that differs from my writing of depressing thoughts. And here's a chart for anyone who didn't understand.

Kaza writes stupid, useless humor: lol! That was so funny!

Kaza writes sad, depressing angst: omg! That was sooo cute!

Kaza writes sappy, fluffy romance: OMFG! IT WAS SO FRICKIN' CUTE!

Do you get my drift? How is it that my friends can write angst and it comes out as…well, angst… But when **I** write angst it becomes something for the cute meter? I'm sorry, I'm not complaining or anything, but I find that a bit irk-worthy. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Hell no. **

* * *

Sometimes, I can't help but go out to the nearest field and pick the first rose I see. Every time I do, I pluck every single petal out while asking questions like,

"Will I ever feel happiness again?"

"Will my heart ever stop aching?"

"Should I slit my wrists and end it all now, easily?"

"Does he love me?"

And I always get the answer "No" by the last petal. I look at the rest of the field with moist eyes. I always come here, so I know that there's a cliff just over the hill.

Many times, I though of just ending it right there by jumping.

Yet, I'm sure anyone who knew what was going through my head would say something like,

"How could you not feel loved? Most of the villages female population chases after you daily!"

Yet they wouldn't understand in the least. In no way would they fell the searing pain that tears through my heart every single time I hear that blasphemous word. Love.

The everlasting pain of unrequited love.

I throw the useless stem of the once healthy, red rose over my shoulder. I lay on the lush, green grass looking up at the midnight sky. The pale moon seems to mock me as it mingles with it's companions, the stars.

I whimper quietly and cover my eyes with my forearms. I knew it useless holding it back, so I simply did what any _normal_ teen would do.

I cried.

I sob soundlessly into the grass. I didn't even feel _his_ presence as I drown, not struggling, into my pool of soundless sorrows. I felt a hand on my chin pull me up from my self-inflicted sadness.

"Little brother…"

The tears fall even more down my porcelain cheeks as I look into the eyes of my _unrequited love_.

"Aniki…"

He looks into my eyes impassively, unnerving me about how I must look to him at the moment. I was supposed to be strong for myself, to avenge my family, and to release myself of a heavy burden on my heart…

Yet, I became strong for _him_, to stay alive, and to feel the deep scars of unrequited love.

I continue to cry silently in his hand, until he bends down and does the unexpected…

He licked my tear-soaked cheek.

My first feelings were something of surprise and disgust at myself for crying like that in front of him. Yet, it quickly became a feeling pleasure and happiness for the pain in my heart slightly fading, but it was still there.

"Sasuke, why do you cry?"

He asks me with such sincerity that I can't look into his eyes.

"For…you."

I whispered the last word so he wouldn't be able to hear me. Yet, he did anyway.

"I don't deserve to be cried for. Don't waste precious tears on my sake."

"My tears…aren't precious. They hold too much pain to be considered as such…"

He looks into my eyes and another surprise comes up.

He began to cry with me.

"No, just don't cry for me…"

I can't help it, so I cry even more. He brings me to rest on his chest as he buries his head in my midnight blue hair. I can feel his tears seeping through every strand as I sob into his robe. We stayed like that for a while, captured in a unforgivable embrace as we wept out our pain.

"Sasuke, look up for me…"

I subdued to his request and looked up from his robe to his face.

Then, he captured my lips with his. I automatically complied, kissing him back with as much strength left from crying.

He lapped at my lips, making me open my mouth to allow his tongue entrance. The passion of it all made the bottom of my stomach burn with ecstasy. In the mist of it all, I realize something.

I can taste my tears from his mouth.

A hand slips under my shirt and rubs a calloused thumb over my nipple. I moaned in pleasure and he takes my lips once more with his own.

I did nothing as he lowered my dark shorts and released my hardness. I screamed silently in pleasure as he ran his tongue over the tip. I clawed at the grassy ground as he licked it from the base on up. I let tears of wanting pour down my face as he took it all in and sucked it painfully until I released into his waiting mouth. My mind was clouded with lust as he lowered his own pants and freed his aching length. My hands moved almost automatically as I ran my fingers over it in a rhythmic motion. He moans my name from slightly parted lips as I slide my tongue across the straining member in an seductive manner. He comes into my mouth and then pushes me down into the grass. I scan his eyes for any signs of regret of what was inexplicably going to happen.

I find none. Nothing but lust.

((O.o; Well now, I certainly wasn't expecting myself to write _that_, but who could blame me? Well of course you can, but that doesn't count! You get half a lemon and that's all I'm willing write, cuz' I'm gonna lose the little food I did eat if I have to think of one more sexual technique. Be happy I got this far, now it _really_ deserves the M rating. Anyone who wants to write the lemon is welcome to, because I can't take anymore.))

I lay on the ground, back aching slightly, but in a good way. He lays next to me, and grips my chin once more.

"Sasuke, I want to say something."

I listen attentively, because even if he'll never say it in this reality, I can't help but dream…

"I love you."

And it seems like dreams can come true…

"I love you too, Aniki."

He holds me in his arms and raises me up.

"Sasuke, we should run."

Run? I don't understand where he's going…

"Run away from this reality and painful life."

Run. I want to, but I can't.

"Please Sasuke, just run with me…"

I can't, I shouldn't, but in the end…

I will.

"I'll run with you, Aniki."

His face looks surprised, as if he didn't expect a affirmative.

"I'll run with you…"

We get redressed, and he takes my hand and leads me towards the cliff. I understand what he wants to do…

And I'm more than happy to comply.

We run, fingers entwined, and come to the edge of the cliff.

"This is the end Sasuke, do you have any regrets? If so, we can stop now…"

"I have no regrets, as long as I can be with you."

He smiles a soft, meaningful smile and embraces me.

"I have no regrets either. Let's leave this place…together."

And we jump off the cliff, into the dark, watery abyss below. I regret nothing, because as we fall towards our death, the scar in my heart heals. And the pain is gone as we get closer to the end.

Because, I'm leaving with my _requited love_, Itachi.

**(END)**

**

* * *

Oh dear, what have I done? I scared myself with the lemon-ish scene, and do you know what I was listening to as I wrote it? Cha-Cha Stomp. I _knew_ there was going to be a double suicide, but I was _not_ expecting the smuttish thing. I was watching the frickin' weather for goodness sake! And in the end, I scream like a girl because I realized that I more than likely gave a _cute_ ending.**

**But I was serious though, anyone who wants to write the lemon can be my guest, as long as you send me a copy of the smut so I can drool over it. Took me an hour to write this, not including my breaks to watch the weather (I love the weather channel!), so I hope you can appreciate my efforts. **

**And as usual, if you think I should never ever write anything like this again in my lifetime, please tell me. Unless you're just homophobic and/or hate this pairing, then I'll say "Fuck off" in a way that you'd never expect from me. A _mean_ way (gasp!). I hope you enjoyed this Uchihacest story. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
